The Devil's Angel
by Sacrificed Angel
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, a girl who was an angel to everyone she saw... Naruto Uzumaki, a boy who was said to be a devil to everyone he saw... Now what would happen if these two were to meet without any confusion in their minds? Watch as there are jealous dragons, boys, girls, knights, and demons while Naruto joins in on their crazy adventures in Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second time of trying to make a fan fiction and i think i suck at writing but i'll try my best on this story. Hope you guys enjoy this one. My first one i shaving a poll so please vote or you can review to put your vote in. Please also R&R for this story! Disclaimer:I am not Hiro Mashima so I don't own Fairy Tail. -Raven**

* * *

**Summary(I know it's really long):**

** Lucy Heartfilia, a girl whom had a mother that had died when she was a young girl, a girl whose father hadn't cared about her until the Heartifilia fortune was gone, a girl who had no friends as a little girl, a girl with a harsh childhood, a girl who had been judged by others, a girl who tried everything to please her father but couldn't and still had the heart to forgive, a girl who had ran away, a girl whom had become a proud celestial spirit mage as her late mother had been and finally, a girl who had found a family she'd die for. She is no longer Lucy 'Lucky' Heartfilia, but the proud Lucy of Fairy Tail. She is now one of the core members of Fairy Tail, a family member, nakama, and friend of all with a pure heart that cannot be filled with hate no matter how hard someone would try to make her dark. A drop of Heaven sent from the sky down to earth.**

** Naruto Uzumaki, a boy whom had a mother and father who'd died for him at the day of his birth, a boy who had also had a harsh childhood, hated by all when just a young boy, a boy who also had no friends as a child, a boy who had been judged by the demon dwelling within him, a boy who just wanted to find love, a boy who never gave up, a boy who'd forgiven the ones who'd done him wrong, a boy who had made friends when graduating to a ninja, a boy who had a legacy passed down to him, a boy who had become a hero of his village, his family, he also forgave but didn't when his family was hurt. He is not a demon no more, but a hero of the leaf, Naruto Uzumaki, or as some say Naruto Namikaze. He was a scared boy whom only wanted peace that had been sent from hell, but the demon not wanting peace, only bloodshed, residing in himself, was proof enough.**

** A boys sent from Hell and a girl sent from Heaven... What would happen if they were to meet on one faithful day?**

* * *

Chapter One

A girl, no older than eighteen, screamed out in agony, pain coursed throughout her body. She fell to the ground. Her hair color was masked in Dirt, sweat, and blood so you couldn't see her hair color although it was down to her about an inch longer than shoulder length. Her chocolate brown eyes looked like they were going to close but was filled with determination, anger, and fear. Her clothes were torn but were up to mid thigh and above her belly button. A laugh was heard from the darkness of the forest and the female narrowed her eyes," You should just die. Ya know that? You're friends wouldn't have abandoned you if they thought you were strong enough fo-." The voice was cut off by a giant yell," No! I won't let your lies get to me! I-I _saw_ what you did to them, so I know they hadn't abandoned me! They had FREAKING DIED BECAUSE OF ALL OF YOU! THE PAST MEMORIES WILL BE KEPT YOU FIEND!" She yelled, tears pouring down her face. _'Erza, Gray, happy, Levy, Gajeel, Juvia, Cana, Mira, Master, Fairy Tail... Natsu, I'm sorry for breaking the promise but I must do what I thought I would never do... forgive me my precious nakama... I love you all especially you Natsu.'_

She took a golden gate key, no all thirteen golden gate keys out and threw them around her in a circle, determination spread all over her face and throughout her body," Spirits, my friends, give me the power of the stars for I am the ruler of the stars and heaven throughout the skies... Please grant me this one time oh spirit king... to allow the disruption in this land to be gone of this world... For those who had sinned shall get the worst punishment for their actions... Zodiac Judgment!" The voices throughout the dark forest were screaming out in pain as a golden bright light had filled this celestial mage and had brightened the forest and was like Fairy Law, only it was for celestial mages. Her eyes had become gold and had the zodiac signs all flash in for less than a second. The light subsided as she fell to the floor, breathing in her last breaths.

The female let out a low chuckle," Mama, I didn't have enough power to save us all... Now look. Haha, it looks like I am going to see you and papa sooner than expected. I hope you both had met the others already. I just hope people remember Fairy Tail after millions of years. I'll talk to you all soon." She started to close her eyes and her body had glowed a bright white light and slowly turned into little dust that was taken into the sky, flowing ever so gently. People all over Fiore saw the dust and had seen Fairy Tail's last moments and a smile coming from a girl with light brown eyes and blonde hair an inch longer than shoulder length... Lucy Heartfilia, resident Celestial spirit mage of Fairy Tail and last spirit mage. The magic council was in a rampage( very OOC, I know. but this isn't) they had guilds all over search for Fairy Tail and had made a day for all of Fiore to remember the infamous, heart warming guild... called Fairy Tail Day and every day at 10:24 pm (that would be when they had seen the golden dust), they would hold up the Fairy Tail sign, signaling the people in heaven... You are not alone and no matter where you are, I'll always be watching you.

* * *

**Celestial Spirit World**

Loke had come running towards the Celestial spirit king," King(I forgot what he calls him), is it true that Lucy died?!" His voice was full of urgency and his eyes were filled with pain. The celestial king shook his head," No old friend, I have broken a sacred rule but I will allow since I have transported Lucy Heartfilia into another dimension. Most vital wounds have been healed to minor ones and her memories kept. She will be safe although I don't know where she will be transported. She might be transported here out of all places also. My old friend, do not fret. Our last mage will be watched by us and be in a new world of happiness."

Loke's eyes widened," Do you mean that the curse is g-gone? You said there isn't a cure for it old man!" The spirit king sighed," No old friend, when a person with a pure mind like Heartfilia and her mother gets all the thirteen golden keys, we are free of this curse. That is why we were cursed for so long." He looked down at him and smiled softly," I guess your friend old friend will be somewhere else called Konoha. You might want to tell the other old friends after we all are sent back, and all make a new guild. What do you think old friend?" Loke made a small, sad smile," I think everyone would like to have that. Call it the Celestial Keys?" The king laughed at his offer," Why not old friend? I hope you can hit it with the other old friend of the Ram too! Hahahahaha" Loke flushed and quickly left to tell the others. The celestial king sighed,_' old friend... we hope your safe in your new land...'_

* * *

Four ninjas of Konoha were quickly going through the tall forests that had made the borders of Konoha. One, who looked like he was leading them, stopped and the others also did. "What is it Captain Yamamoto?" A girl with short pink hair asked him. The blonde one looked Yamamoto," Yeah, what's the big idea?" The one with black hair and pale skin just sighed. Yamamoto just silenced them," I feel an overwhelming chakara source somewhere near here." His eyes widened," I think it's dying! Izuko." They all quickly followed and started to feel the presence of the chakara. Their eyes widened as they saw a girl with dirtied hair and bloodied and torn clothes. Her wounds were bleeding furiously and her eyes were closing ever so slowly. Sakura quickly went over to her and started healing the girl.

"Naruto, I want you to help me with some chakara, she's dying on us. Get Tsunade, get her to a hospital!" Her voice was urgent and Yamamoto quickly picked the female up, her eyes wide from the encounter with Sakura. _'Where the hell am I? Who is that girl anyways? does she have sky dragon magic slaying? Wait, where are my keys?'_ She started to slowly tug on the Junnin's shirt," Have you seen... my keys?" Yamamoto looked down at the girl quite surprised that she would be able to talk. _'she must have lost them of importance. But why would she need keys? Maybe she had house keys or something... I'll go back soon.' _They had all gotten to the hospital quickly and Naruto had slammed the door to Tsunade's office. "What is it Naruto? Can't you see-. Sai, Naruto... What's wrong?"

Naruto took in a breath," A girl we found is dying and she needs your help." Shizune dropped her papers and her eyes widened," Tsunade-sama, they wouldn't ask if it wasn't urgent. You must go to them quickly." She said as she picked up the papers. Tsunade nodded and quickly followed them to the room. She quickly opened the door and gasped at what she was seeing. Blood. Tsunade strode over and helped her heal the girl and did in about two hours with the help of Shizune and Sakura non-stop.

"She's healed. Now, how did you guys find her? I don't know anyone who could have this much Chakara stored in their bodies." The team of four told her how they had found her," So you don't know who she is, where she came from, and why she needs her ke-. Where is Yamamoto?" Yamamoto had gone and found the keys, thirteen gold and twelve silver with fourteen bronze. He gave them to the muttering girl that calmed down and relaxed when the keys were given to her. They were surprised at the aura she now gave which was calm and relaxing.

* * *

**So how was it? Read and Review people! I would have written more but everything got unsaved and my sister had deleted everything. I was SO pissed and irritated i accidentally almost broke her arms in total anger and a black eye but tomorrow, she'll be sore all over. I could have done so much worse but i held back around 82% of my strength. i was so damn annoyed though. BTW, this is a REWRITE of my first chapter. Tell me if it is any good. Please also give me new ideas for my story and my other one. -Raven**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo! I am visiting my class tomorrow again after i had visited them today! So excited right now so i am going to write another chapter. Btw, i was grounded until yesterday. -_- Hope you guys enjoy the chapter! -Raven**

* * *

Chapter 2

The nest day Naruto slammed open the door to the room of the female that his team had saved the other day. He grinned a giant grin," Yo, are you awake ye-." He was cut off with a fist to the back of the head and an angry Sakura behind him having a fist up in the air," Shut up Naruto, she might wake up from the racket your making right now!" Sasuke sighed," Sakura, you're being just as loud and stop yelling at the dobe." Naruto got up quickly," What did you say teme?" His voice in an annoyed tone. Saksuke sighed," Is your hearing failing you dobe? I said,' Sakura, you're being just as loud and stop yelling at the dobe.' and if you didn't know, the dobe was pointed at you." Naruto and Sasuke glared at each other with so much annoyance and anger that you could actually see the lightning coming from each others' eyes, directed at the other ninja male.

Lucy came out of the bath room connected to the room ( i know there really isn't one but just bear with me here) and Naruto and Sasuke stopped fighting, straightening up to see how the female looked, or at least Sakura did. What they saw, they didn't know they would be actually seeing, especially Sakura. Lucy was opening the door as steam came out and had come out. Her hair was dry but had a few water droplets in her hair that made it shimmer in the sunlight and had worn he golden silk-like hair down. Her clothing was consisted of a metallic blue tank top with a black miniskirt that had a white belt on it. On top of the metallic blue was a pure crimson red jacket that stopped under her breasts which made them look a bit bigger and the sleeves went down to her forearm and was unzipped. Her chocolate brown eyes were full of curiosity and happiness, but sadness was hidden in the far depths of her.

She looked over at the trio and gave them a small smile that lightened up the room somehow," Hi, my name is Lucy 'Shinigami' Heartfilia. Nice to meet you um... What are your names?" Naruto grinned," My name is Naruto Uzumaki, this is Sakura Haruno, and he is Sasuke Uchiha. Nice to meet ya Lucy-Chan!" Lucy giggled as she remembered what Tsunade ha said earlier about them. She came earlier in the morning and had taught her everything she needed to know with he help of Shizune and Kakashi.

Sakura hit him on the head," Stop being so loud Naruto! She just came out of bed!" She hit him on the head again as he whined," Mou, Sakura-chan~. Why do you have to hit me?" Sakura started yelling at him while Sasuke sighed. All of a sudden, the door opened to see Ino and Tsunade with Choji, Shikamaru, and Kakashi all at the doorway. Ino ran over towards Lucy," Lucy-San, this looks great on you! Here meet Shikamaru and Choji over here. Thy were in my team when we all were Genin." Lucy looked over to the gaping boys and giggled," Hello, my name is Lucy 'Shinigami' Heartfilia. You must be Shikamaru and Choji?" The two nodded and Shikamaru sighed, his shock over and gone," Nice to meet you Lucy." Tsunade smiled at the sight of them getting along but stopped them suddenly.

"Alright Lucy, you are coming with me to start training your chakra. Kakashi is going to help us in this and you six may come along if you like." Lucy nodded as everyone also did. When they got to the training area, Lucy started with training on the basics for seven days. Then she started on the jutsus, the fastest time anyone had been able to master their chakra. Tsunade then took out a piece of paper," Alright Lucy, this paper will determine your chakra element. Just channel a little bit of your chakra into the paper and you'll have the paper wrinkle if you have lightning based, if it tears, you have wind nature. If the paper burns, you have fire. If you have the water nature, it gets wet, and an earth nature will make the paper crumble away. When you get to be a jonin, you can have more than one nature. Here try to put in a bit." Lucy nodded firmly and closed her eyes.

The paper had wrinkle and then it tore into tow pieces. Tsunade was stunned for a second but nodded," I was thinking you might have one of those two. Alright, so shall we get started on your element training?"

* * *

**Hey you guys, sorry for the short chapter! i don't own fairy tail but if i did, this would be an adult anime for the gore and blood. Hope you guys liked this chapter. Also don't be afraid to give me some new ideas for this. I'm still new to all of this ya know. Stay tuned (now it sounds like pokemon but whatever) for the next chapter people!- Raven**


End file.
